


Softly does it

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, I crapped this out at 2am so that the gremlins in my brain would let me sleep, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: There was nothing soft about Yuuri Katsuki.That’s what Victor had been told and observed___A character study about the many facets of Yuuri





	Softly does it

There was nothing soft about Yuuri Katsuki.

That’s what Victor had been told and observed 

Yuuri on the ice was as hard and  cold and sharp as the ice he skated on and it was glorious.

He was clean lines and intense eyebrows and falls that twisted his mouth and brought coiled fear to the stomach of the observer.

There was no room for softness on the ice.

Yuuri in interviews was of two types.

Either he was cold enough freeze the blood of the reporters asking him questions. Or else his intensity and need to express himself burst out in a fiery passion so fierce it felt like it would burn down the rink. 

No softness.

Yuuri at play was no better.

He took every game too seriously. He played to win and was utterly ruthless. Video games, board games, card games...didn’t matter. He raged through the games and was sharp and brutal and savage in the comments that fell from his lips. 

Victor found it arousing but not soft.

Yuuri in friendship was the fierce mother bear that protected her cubs. He would stand for no one hurting his friends and where his words failed to cut his fists didn’t miss.

No room for softness.

Yuuri drunk swept everyone around him into a kind of bacchanalia celebration and sober he ran and the slightest touch. 

Yuuri was intense. 

He was sharp. 

He was a wall.

He was cold.

He was  _ adorable _

Victor had seen all those sides to Yuuri. Of course he had.

But he also had this:

Yuuri curled onto his side, one hand on Victor’s chest. His mouth was open and he was drooling slightly and his hair was a mess from bedhead. 

He made little disgruntled sounds his sleep as he searched for Victor with his hands.

Finally Yuuri creaked his eyes open.

“Victoru it’s too early!” Yuuri mumbled with his groggy voice.

“It’s fine. It’s our off day so you just go back to sleep” Victor could hear the fondness in his own voice.

Yuuri’s eyes scrunched up before he wrapped Victor in a tight hug.

“No Victoru you need sleeps too. Be gentle to my Victoru” Yuuri mumbled sleepily.

“Yes yes I am”

Yuuri gave a happy sigh before giving Victor a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

“Okay good! My Victoru deserves to be treated gently” Then Yuuri laid his head on Victor’s shoulder and promptly fell asleep with a little wiggle. Both of his arms were wrapped around one of Victor’s now.

And all Victor could think about was how soft Yuuri looked like this. He shone with contentment and love and it never failed to catch Victor off guard.

It’s true he’s not soft or gentle to people who don’t know him. But to people close to Yuuri he was overflowing with love and softness and gentleness. 

Victor felt absurdly pleased that he now knew that Yuuri. 

Victor drifted off with a warm softness to his left

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was one that burst out of me and demanded to be written and posted at 2 am and I'm so tired I can't see straight.
> 
> also no editing we dye like men


End file.
